Royalstuck
by legendaryherooftime74
Summary: The kingdoms of Sburbia and Alternia are at each others throats. The only possible way it seems to make peace is to have the Prince and Princess of the kingdoms marry but the Prince doesn't want this. He has plans that don't involve politics.


_**Chapter 1:The Kingdom of Sburbia**_

Its a beautiful day in the Sburbia kingdom and Sir Dave has decided to take a stroll although on his stroll he runs into the heir of the kingdom. He kneels on one knee in respect for the future king.

"Your Majesty! I was not expecting to run into you." The knight looked at Dave and said, "What have I told you about calling me that Sir Dave?"

"Oh my apologies, John." The knight said hesitantly. "Please stand Dave. I do not require this sort of action from you. After all you are my most trusted knight." The prince said while suppressing a light giggle. Dave stands and looks at the heir.

"I'm sorry I just don't want the rest of the kingdom catching on to us." Sir Dave looks the giggling prince up and down. John is wearing his royal robes.

The robes are blue with a hood that reaches to the ground, but, through the wind, never quite touches it. His gracefulness leaves Dave shocked at how splendid John looks. On his chest John bears the insignia of the kingdom. It represents the wind of the land that brings the air to it's citizens.

Dave quickly looks around them to see if anyone is watching and when he sees there is nobody around, he kisses John. John gratefully accepts for they have had a secret relationship for quite some political scandal that would come with the discovery of the prince being in a relationship with the heir to the throne would surely cause an uprising.

Needless to say the kiss ended shortly after and when it did John examined Dave in the same manner the knight had examined John moments before. He was wearing his knight armor. The armor was made of Blue Steel. This steel was the strongest and most durable in the land and could only be penetrated through the use of Time Magic. The armor was decorated with red trimming and displayed the insignia that the chosen Knight of Time always wears on the chestplate. You see, Dave is just one in a long line of Knights of Time whom control time itself. This power in the wrong hands would surely destroy the universe. Luckily the knights of Time are always good hearted and have never had any reason to go against the Sburbia kingdom.

John looks to Dave and says kind-heartedly,"You know just say the word and I will reveal to the world that we are together. After all I am expected to marry at some point and I think you would make a perfect king."  
Dave just shakes his head and gives a sad smile. "I'm sorry John but I don't want to turn the whole kingdom against you. You're work in the future is much too important to dethrone with silly thoughts of acceptance of our relationship."

Keep in mind that in the Sburbian kingdom, homosexual relationships were quite common. In fact, in this world no person could care one way or the other. The problem here has to do with social standing. The prince is expected to always marry a female for the sake of providing another heir to the throne. There has never been a case when it was different and doing something different, especially in the noble classes, might cause destabilization of the entire kingdom. John just simply frowns because of this. A simple action that speaks thousands of words.

"I'm willing to take the rage of the kingdom for us. We could still be happy no matter what happened!" Dave looks at him sadly and can clearly tell that not telling the kingdom would hurt the John more than anything else. Dave lets out a sigh and says,"I suppose we could talk to the Queen about it." John's mood immediately changes and he looks at Dave with tears of joy in his eyes. "Really?!" He exclaims with a giant smile. Dave laughs at the silliness of the future king and hugs John with lots of love. "Yes really. It was actually your choice the whole time you know?" "Yea I knew I just wanted your approval because if we are to get married we would both need to make decisions together wouldn't we." John says this and kisses Dave.

Together they head back to the royal court to tell the queen the news. They start running joyfully through the streets of New Sburb. The large buildings shadow out the Sun overhead.

They got a few questioning looks from both Sburbian and Alternians alike. John bumps into a citizen, "SORRY!" and keeps running. Dave lets out a slight laugh when he hears from behind them, "Long live the future king!" Just when they are about to enter the royal court, John spots the Royal Guard ahead.

"Shit! We have to find another way around!"  
John says this as he slows down to a stop. Dave looks at John confused, "I don't get it why don't we go straight through?" John looks at Dave smiling and sticks his tongue out at him. "Because it isn't as much fun if we do!" Dave couldn't help but to admire John's playfulness. Dave quickly looks around to find another way in and finds an air shaft that would lead directly to the heart of the royal court. He points to where its at and says,  
"How about over there John?" John follows Dave's finger to where he is pointing then looks back at Dave.

"Thats part of the reason I love you." John smiles and so does Dave.

They are quickly half way throught the air shaft with Dave leading the way. They are trying to be quiet as possible so that nobody figures out where they are. They come up to a grate that leads into the building. This is how they get out the air shaft and when they are out they brush themselves off and start heading to the throne room.

"How do you think she'll respond?" Dave asks John quizically.

"Are you having doubts, oh great brave knight?" John teases Dave and pokes him in the side.

At this Dave just looks at John and teases back, "Just remember I can make it so you were never born." And playfully kisses John. "Here we are. The throne room is right around this corner. Are you sure about this John?"

John just smiles, "I've never been more sure in my life Dave."

They enter the throne room and the Queen is reading a letter. Dave looks closely and sees that the stamp is from the Alternian kingdom. The alliance between Sburbia and Alternia is slowly decaying and invasion threatens. The Queen has been looking for a solution for months but every act of diplomacy somehow leads to chaos. Its like someone is sabotaging the actions of the Queen making it look like she means harm. Despite all this Queen Jane is cheerful while reading the letter. It seems as if the two kingdoms might come to an agreement.

"Hey Nanna! Why do you look so happy?" John exclaims as they both enter.  
"Well because John, I happen to have very joyful news." Queen Jane says this with enthusiasm. It hass been a long time since anyone has seen the queen happy.  
"I have news for you too, but I can wait until you tell me yours!" John says this and smiles at Dave.  
"Alright that will be just fine John. See I have a letter from the Queen of Alternia. We have finally come to an agreement that could settle all this friction that our people have been having."

"Oh and what is the agreement Nanna?" John says this full of wonder and is practically jumping full of excitement.

"Well the Queen of Alternia has agreed to have her daughter marry you! Isn't exciting John you can finally marry! Of course we will have to make several plans for this occasion. The wedding obviously but several treaties have to be..." Queen Jane is saying all this gleefully but John doesn't hear a single word. He can't believe what he was hearing. He can't marry some Alternian! He wants to be with Dave, He doesn't care about all these stupid politics.

John starts to run out the room and Queen Jane sees that he obviously doesn't want to do this as she hoped he would.

"John we need you to do this otherwise we will be in great trouble if you don't!" The Queen shouts after John but he is already long gone. "Sir Dave, please retrieve John. We absolutely need him to do this."

Dave kneels to the Queen and obeys the order. Dave was in just as much shock as John was in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he quickly got up and ran after the love of his life. The Queen is an understanding woman so Dave thinks they can dissuade her from this. As Dave runs through the streets to find John he sees that he is nowhere to be found. He asks a citizen near the gate, "Have you seen the prince run this way!? This is urgent!" The citizen points towards the gate and says, "He went out the gate on horseback about half an hour ago."

Dave couldn't believe his ears. John means to run away. There is little hope of finding him now.

John is gone.


End file.
